thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Half-Genie in the Pride Lands
A Half-Genie in the Pride Lands is a crossover fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This short is a crossover with Shantae and The Lion King, focusing with Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops going on vacation to the Pride Lands for Rottytops' birthday, leading to a encountering in the Pride Lands. It was released on July 19, 2019. Characters *Shantae *Bolo *Sky *Rottytops *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Timon *Pumbaa *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Uncle Mimic *Risky Boots (mentioned) Plot (At Scuttle Town, Shantae and Rottytops are at a fishing town, watching the view from the ocean) *Rottytops: Isn't it nice to watch over the ocean? *Shantae: It's sure is. I wonder how the fishes go during the day? *Rottytops: They swim under the sea with the little mermaids. *Shantae: I don't think they communicate with the fishes. *Rottytops: Some sea creatures like the sharks eat people alive. *Shantae: Eek! That's major yikes. *Rottytops: Never getting rid of that baby. *Bolo: Shantae, Rottytops, there is a new dimension Uncle Mimic has discovered. *Shantae: A new dimension? Really? *Rottytops: We haven't warp into one of the worlds for a year. *Sky: What are you waiting for? Come on. *Shantae: We're Ret-2-Go. *Rottytops: Last one there is a fry brain on the pan. (At Uncle Mimic's workshop, Mimic finished his invention to open the portal up to a new world) *Mimic: All set for a new warp. (Shantae and the gang enter the workshop) *Shantae: Well hello Uncle Mimic. *Mimic: You guys made it. I got this portal ready to warp into a brand new dimension. *Bolo: You know how spicy this world is going to be when we walk into some crawling creatures that can cut us in half. *Rottytops: Blah, like a spider. *Sky: You wouldn't want a orc or a goblin to come and eat your faces up. *Shantae: Never ever. *Wrench: Caw! *Shantae: You know what is bad? Fighting Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats. *Mimic: That is bad. No warping to worlds has a problem with villains trying to get revenge on something. *Bolo: Can we just go already? I wanna check out all the cool stuff in the new world. *Mimic: Fine. You may start warping. *Shantae: Alright, let's go. *Sky: Come on Wrench, you're going to like what the new world will be all about. *Wrench: *fly to the portal* *Shantae: Let's move it. (Shantae, Bolo, Rottytops, Sky and Wrench jump into the portal and arrive to another dimension in the continent of Africa) *Shantae: Gosh, why it's so hot in here? *Sky: We just got here. *Bolo: This look pretty strange to me. *Rottytops: More like the hottest place on the continent. *Bolo: What is that thing over here? *Sky: It's a big pointy rock. *Shantae: Let's go check it out. Maybe there some people in here who reside with the hope of power. (The big pointy rock shows Pride Rock where the lions reside. One hornbill bird was spying on Shantae and her friends as he flies over to the lions on the den.) *Zazu: Everyone! Everyone! There are creatures standing on two feet sneaking into the rock. *Simba: Meerkats? Mongooses? Anything like that? *Zazu: Not meerkats and mongooses. One of them has sharp ears. *Kion: What is going on? *Kiara: Are there strangers in the Pride Lands? *Zazu: Stranger danger. Go find a place to hide. But not outside where they can see you. *Simba: Guys, we need to find a secret way to hide. We're conducting a red emergency in the Pride Lands. *Kion: Should we at least walk outside? *Simba: No. We're not going out to see the far-walkers. *Nala: Listen to your father. *Kion: Okay mom. (Shantae, Bolo, Rottytops, Sky and Wrench are at Pride Rock, checking to see if there are any lions) *Shantae: Do you think a group of lions could be standing on a border of rocks? *Bolo: I see no lions or hyenas around. *Sky: It's a stack of rocks. *Rottytops: Who wanna stand on the top first? *Bolo: I do. I will stand in the top of the rock. *Sky: Mind as well not do it. *Shantae: Just let Bolo do his job. *Bolo: Alright, i'm going. *Sky: Trust me Wrench. He's not gonna make it. *Wrench: Caw. *Bolo: Let me see. Nope. Doesn't ring a door bell. *Rottytops: He's gonna get eaten. (Simba and the lions hide in the den) *Nala: What is this kid doing here? *Simba: I knew it. Walking to our rock isn't the king's right thing for a stranger to do. *Nala: What now? *Simba: I'm going to hunt him now. *Nala: No, don't do it. (Outside of the den) *Bolo: Do you see any big chunk of rock around here? *Simba: *roar* *Bolo: Eek! It's a lion! *Simba: *furiously pounce Bolo* *Bolo: Uh, hey. I didn't know i step into your home. *Simba: Who are you? What do you want? *Sky: Wrench, now. *Wrench: Caw! *Simba: What the? *Wrench: *attack Simba* *Simba: What kind of bird are you? *Rottytops: Shantae, now. *Shantae: I'm going to give him a distraction. Transform! *transform into a tiger cub* Meow. *Simba: What is- Huh? *Shantae: Meow. *yawn* *Simba: Aw, you look so cute. *Bolo: Wait, that's my pet. *Simba: Your pet?! *Bolo: Come here little Shatty. *Simba: Go on, roar. *Shantae: Pa pa. *Simba: Pa pa? Aren't you from the Back Lands? *Rottytops: *giggle* You didn't expect to see this happening. *Simba: Huh, what? *Wrench: *land on Simba's head* *Simba: Hey. *Bolo: Can you get off of me already? *Simba: What do you expect to bring these creatures in. *Sky: Oh, we're human beings. *Simba: Human beings? Like a meerkat? *Sky: Most likely. *Rottytops: I'm a zombie and i eat people brains. *Simba: Blah. *Sky: This is my pet bird Wrench. *Wrench: Caw. *Simba: It's okay everyone. They're friendly. You can come out now. *Zazu: All clear Pridelanders. *Nala: That wasn't that bad. *Kion: I thought we were going to get all eaten. *Shantae: Ah. *Kion: Ooh, what kind of animal is that? *Shantae: Transform! *Kion: Transform? That's a new name of a animal. *Shantae: *transform back to a half-genie* I'm a half-genie. *Kiara: Ugh, first she was a tiger, and now she's a half-human, half-genie? *Kion: This is getting a bit weird for the Pride Lands. *Shantae: I'm also a human being. *Kion: What's with the ears? *Sky: She's half-human. *Kiara: Are you humans have different type of ears? *Sky: No more questions. We are who we are. *Simba: Welcome to the Pride Lands. Can you introduce to us. *Shantae: Yes. I'm Shantae, the Half-Genie hero. *Simba: That's pretty interesting. *Sky: I'm Sky and this is my pet bird Wrench. *Wrench: Caw. *Simba: You were on my head the whole time. *Bolo: I'm Bolo. *Rottytops: And i'm Rottytops. Most of my friends call me Rotty. *Simba: Nice to see you all. I'm Simba, the king of the Pride Lands. *Nala: I'm Nala. *Zazu: I'm Zazu. *Kiara: I'm Kiara. *Kion: And i'm Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard. *Shantae: It's nice to meet you all. What brings you to the Pride Lands? *Simba: Kion, do you know where the Lion Guard is? *Kion: Let's check out the lair. (At the lair of the Lion Guard, the members are sleeping into the rocks) *Bunga: Ah, is it morning already? *Fuli: Another day for a great hunt. *Ono: My eyes are tired. Isn't it sunset? *Fuli: No, you just fell asleep. *Ono: It's a whole world out there. *Beshte: Always up for a bright look. *Ono: What's going on outside? *Kion: Hey guys, i want you to meet a bunch of people from another world. *Fuli: What are these animals doing in our lair? *Shantae: We're human beings. I'm a half-genie. *Fuli: A half-genie? *Shantae: I'm also half-human. *Rottytops: I'm a zombie too. *Sky: But you're a human being. *Rottytops: Duh, i can be whatever i want to be. *Fuli: What do you guys want? *Shantae: We're just here for a visit. Yeah, we have a lot of exploring to do. *Kion: There's always danger in the Pride Lands. Glad you guys can join us on a exciting mission. *Shantae: So where are the lions? *Kion: They're outside. Why you ask the question if they're outside? *Bolo: No. The Lion Guard. *Bunga: Oh. We are the Lion Guard. *Bolo: You're a guard filed with animals alike? *Bunga: It would have been the Animal Guard. But we're actually the Lion Guard. *Sky: Nice to meet you all. *Kion: You all have met Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono and me. *Rottytops: What kind of animals are they? *Shantae: I'm guessing they're a honey badger, cheetah, huppo and egret. *Bunga: Whoa, you're right. *Ono: You're a psychic. *Shantae: I feel like a mastermind. *Kion: Ha ha, very funny. We're not joking around in here. *Bolo: We're glad to help you all out. *Kion: Good for you. The Pride Lands is always looking for groups to help from natural dangers. You guys should be working together with us. *Shantae: Whatever i say Ret-2-Go, we're going as a team. *Kion: Ono, check to see if there are any natural threats around the Pride Lands. *Ono: I'll take care of that. *Rottytops: What do you see in the sky? *Ono: Uh. Let's see. The baboons are crazy for bananas, the elephants are splashing in the watering hole and the mongooses are just sitting here and doing nothing. *Shantae: And? *Ono: The hyenas are on the loose! *Rottytops: Hyenas? *Ono: The hyenas are setting a attack on the mongooses. We must report outside to stop the attack. *Shantae: A hero's work is never done. *Kion: Let's move. *Bolo: We're going with you guys? Sweet. *Kion: Don't expect to get on our way. *Shantae: Here we go again. (The hyenas are blocking the mongooses in the rock as Janja prepare for his attack) *Janja: Whatever we do, lunch will be served. *Chungu: The chubby one is mine. *Cheezi: I thought i'm going after the chubby one. *Mongoose #1: Please don't eat me. *Mongoose #2: I want to live! *Janja: Too bad, so sad. Now feast them boys. *Kion: Stop! *Shantae: Stop right there. *Janja: What the? Who is that? *Kion: We're the Lion Guard and we got more friends to fight with you guys. *Chungu: Ew, why those meerkats and mongooses look like that? *Mongoose #3: Hey. *Shantae: I'm a half-genie and my three friends are humans. One of them is a zombie and one of them is a bird keeper with a bird on her shoulders. *Wrench: Caw! *Cheezi: They have a bird with them. *Ono: You know what we're gonna do to you. *Janja: Ha. You can't get us with a group of friends that prey on other animals around the Pride Lands. *Bolo: Do the roar. *Kion: *use the Roar of the Elders to the hyenas* *Janja: Not away. *Chungu: We're getting blown away! *Kion: That should do the trick. *Mongoose #1: The Lion Guard, you saved us all. *Kion: Sure we did. We brought some new friends as well. *Mongoose #2: Are you volunteers? *Shantae: Uh....no. We're just here to help the Lion Guard out. *Mongoose #3: What are you and what makes you a animal? *Shantae: I'm a half-genie and these guys are human beings. *Mongoose #4: Humans? *Rottytops: I'm a zombie too. *Mongoose #1: Eek! Zombie. Run for your lives. Last one there is a Zimwi. *Mongooses: *panic and run* *Rottytops: Guys, come back. *Sky: Great Rotty, now you scare them off. *Rottytops: What? I didn't do anything to them. *Kion: They're just afriad of you. *Shantae: What are those animals trying to eat the mongooses up? *Fuli: They're hyenas. They hunt for animals and try to attack the Pride Lands everywhere we go. *Sky: My bird Wrench is going to keep an eye on them. *Ono: Uh, i am the Keenest of Insight. I'm suppose to check on what is going on around the area. *Sky: Well my bird can check better than you. *Ono: Oh yeah. I can fly higher than him. *Wrench: Caw! *Ono: Uh, okay. You win. *Sky: We're all working together and you're going to be a part of it. *Ono: Let's see who can fly the fastest. *Sky: No competitions. *Ono: Okay. Now let's get back to the real adventure. *Beshte: Follow along while we see what's going on. *Rottytops: I think it's going to be a fun place. *Fuli: Let's go. (At the Outlands, the hyenas are walking into the gorge of the land) *Janja: Ugh, we were almost close on getting our snack. *Chungu: The lion cub have to ruin it for us. *Cheezi: This stinks. Even the guard brought a lot of new friends to the team. *Nne: This is getting fishy. *Tano: I want to eat them and tear them apart. *Janja: They said something about a creature who stand on two feet. *Cheezi: Isn't it a meerkat? *Janja: No silly. You didn't listen what i say. Some type of beast who is teaming up with Kion is making us furious. We're gonna feast it first. *Chungu: We'll make it our lunch. *Cheezi: Leave me the ribs. *Janja: Hold it. We'll take the beast's parts ourselves. *Chungu: Do we cut off the head too? *Janja: All of her friends will be dead. *Cheezi: Does that count the Lion Guard too? *Janja: Yes. They are lunch and dinner. *Chungu: Do we eat the hair? MORE TO COME Trivia *The story is released in favor of the release of the 2019 Lion King remake and Rottytops' voice actress Cherami Leigh's 31th birthday. Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65